Bittersweet
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: In truth, I really do want to be closer to her, but that is not possible. She would never even feel that way towards me. Jigglypuff may be better off distant from me than close in a relationship.
1. Sunset Thoughts

**Author's Notes: I came up with this story while eating lunch:D It turns out that this is an extra story to all my dear readers. This story does have a twist and hopefully it helps the plot. I may continue this, depends when my Series is complete. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

Bittersweet:

Meta Knight's POV

Another sunset spread across the horizon and lands at the Smash Mansion as a mark another day was ending and another new one was to follow. Sunsets always brought beautiful views to gaze upon and admire. The sky would be filled with a variety of colours pleasing to the eye and relaxing to the being. Watching a sunset is one of the ways I prefer to calm my mind.

No one really notices the sunset among the Smashers. Most of time, they are occupied in their own hobbies, routines or brawling scheduled for them. With the third Tournament of Super Smash Brothers already set in motion three months later, I have been watching the sunset on the rooftop everyday until it would completely dip beyond the horizon that I could see.

I must say, when I first set foot in these grounds, I felt rather out of place and uncomfortable. Even today, I still feel that way around others. As these thoughts kept plaguing my mind, I wrapped my cape tighter around myself. I always felt safer by myself, alone and away from everyone else.

Why do I prefer to be alone? I sighed as another breeze swept across my masked face. I lost so many friends dear to my heart back in the times when I was in the war. My loss still hurts me even as I gaze at the slowly fading sunset in the distance. Depression still haunts me on many occasions, but I have learned to block out those feelings and to not let them show. When there is no one else around, I will reflect on these feelings, but I still forbid expressing them. Each and everyday, it hurts keeping them locked inside to torment me.

Here in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, I feel so different among the other Smashers. Even though I am grateful Kirby is here too, it does nothing to ease my pain and rid of my loneliness. The Smashers seldom ever see me these days. I chose the path of being all alone to prevent more loss, hurt and rejection. No one would be able to understand me, let alone how I feel deep down. I remain hidden and locked away behind this mask. Many Smashers would describe me as mysterious and I cannot argue with that. Who I truly am deep down is covered by a disguise; one that prevents emotions from surfacing into expressions.

As I gazed below the rooftop, my heart skipped a couple of beats when I saw Jigglypuff who happened to be my roommate. Recently I have been growing attached to her, in a way that I fear, may go beyond friendship. At first, my instinct was to ignore these feelings so foreign to me. However, that did not work and the signs became very recognizable as something I forbid myself to be involved in. I am afraid I am falling in love with Jigglypuff and that thought scares me.

How could I even think about her that way? It feels so wrong and very risky. It is not like me to openly display my emotions to anyone else, so why would I feel that way about her? I sighed knowing the answer to my question very well. The way she smiles at me nearly melts my heart and makes me feel so light inside. Jigglypuff is very kind and sweet, I will admit, but not aloud. Though we don't talk to each other much, our conversations are very fulfilling. She seems very understanding as I have witnessed before in my time at the Smash Mansion, but it may not be enough to understand me or my feelings. Jigglypuff did try to help me get involved with the activities but I politely declined every time and whenever that happened, she didn't pursue the subject and left me be.

My fists tightened as I felt myself blush behind my mask just thinking about her. I am not supposed to have these kinds of emotions. What is wrong with me? Never in my lifetime had I ever encountered a feeling as confusing as this. I needed to gaze at the sunset again to calm down having almost lost control of my feelings. When my gaze shifted downwards, I saw her smiling up at me. How I admired her beauty. A sunset would never be as pretty as her.

When I realized what I just thought, my heart felt fluttery as it beat faster. My blush deepened to a shade of scarlet out of embarrassment. I knew that I had feelings just like everyone else and kept wondering if it was really worth it to despise them the way I do. Sometimes, I wished I could tell all my worries and feelings to Jigglypuff, but I know that is false hope only luring me to suffering in the end.

In truth, I really do want to be closer to her, but that is not possible. She would never even feel that way towards me. Jigglypuff may be better off distant from me than close in a relationship. If I ever did confess my feelings to her and how much I hurt, she would feel sad and I do not wish to scar her with the memories of my past. If I could ever have a chance to forget them, I would.

I...love her. I cannot deny that to myself any longer. My heart longed for us to be together and enjoy each other's company. I attempted to clear my mind of those thoughts. How could someone like me fall in love so easily? I have rather bad memories of the emotion, love. Love is what causes moments of immense drama and an intense mood over the entire Smash Mansion. I remembered how aggressive the situation was when Ike and Link both had feelings for Zelda. I can recall moments whenever the phone rang, I would get as far away as possible and I could still hear shouts from such a distance. Do I really wish to be a part of _that_?

...Jealousy is such an ugly emotion ever to be felt...It changes how we act and ends up in regret because of actions it can cause. Jigglypuff would be happier with someone else anyway. She wouldn't be happy with someone like me; I know I can be too serious, pessimistic and point out the dark side of an outcome.

Perhaps I would feel happier...if I was loved by another...and loved another back with strong and devoted affection.

Silent footsteps echoed from behind me. I swiftly turned around wondering who was approaching. No one besides me ever went on the rooftop to reflect on their thoughts.

My heart rate increased seeing Jigglypuff's sparking eyes gazing at me. I was speechless so I waited for her to speak first. I was never one to socialize often and mainly spoke when spoken to. I followed that rule for so long.

"Oh h-hi Meta Knight. How was your day so far?" Jigglypuff asked me, smiling beautifully.

"The same as usual," I replied, quick and to the point like I normally did. I never was one to ramble on any subject either. "How was yours?"

Jigglypuff beamed happily and walked to my side. "Oh my day was great! Thank you for asking. Guess what? I even won my first brawl!"

"That's wonderful Jigglypuff! I am pleased to hear that," I praised her. If I could never be with her, I could still support her when needed. It was better than nothing.

"You were watching that brawl, weren't you?" She asked tone still excessively bubbly and cheerful. Her smile sent a pleasant chill throughout my body.

I...liked it...a lot. I felt myself blush again and I looked down at the ground trying to recollect my thoughts. "Yes, I was there Jigglypuff. I knew you were going to win that match."

"...Really? But I was against Dedede. No one was expecting me to win that!"

"I had faith in you from the very beginning. I saw how determined you were to improve in your fighting skills and I admire that. You have the capability of accomplishing many things Jigglypuff. You need to believe in yourself first." I gazed into her eyes again, expression serious. "I do notice that you seem to worry what others think about you. Do not worry about that. You need to work for what you believe in though others may not agree with you. You must not dwell on that. If you are truly happy with yourself, does everyone else' opinion really matter? You have natural talent Jigglypuff and I know you will continue to develop for the better."

"Wow, Meta Knight, I never heard you say so much before," Jigglypuff said, giggling softly. "You are right about believing in myself. I will be sure to use that advice. If others thought about things just like you, this would be a better place to live."

My heart threatened to stop from sudden shock. Did Jigglypuff...really say that? She just complimented me...It felt so good to be praised and it nearly overwhelmed me. I looked down again, face beet red. "Thank you Jigglypuff. That was very kind of you to say that."

Jigglypuff smiled. "No problem!" Then she looked serious and made eye contact with me. "Say, since you're good at giving advice, could you help me out? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I think...someone _likes_ me...that way." Jigglypuff fiddled with her hands nervously. "I'm not sure if he is hinting or whether if he is being himself. The way he looks at me...is reassuring. Then again, he probably makes everyone feel that way."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, sudden nervousness filling every part of my being.

She looked down embarrassed. "It's...Kirby. He seemed more than ecstatic that I won the match today and wanted to take me to dinner, then perhaps watch a movie at the Nintendoville theatre. Does that seem like he thinks of me that way to you? Does this sound like a date?"

A sense of dread engulfed me, nearly causing me to lose control. However, I knew I must stay calm. "No, I wouldn't think Kirby likes you that way. He always likes to celebrate accomplishments of others even if it is his worst enemy. Besides, Kirby is still too young to have developed those emotions."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I suppose I was just getting too worked up as usual. Thanks Meta Knight. I feel loads better now. I guess I'll see you tonight then before bed once I return from Nintendoville."

I nodded, trying my best to hide my true feelings. "Very well then. I hope you enjoy dinner and the movie tonight. You deserved it."

"Thanks!" As she proceeded to go downstairs to search for Kirby, I would assume, sadness threatened to torment me. I never lied to Jigglypuff before and it made me disgusted of myself. Then anger found its way to my heart directed at Kirby. Was this known as...jealousy?

No, it has to be impossible! That cannot be true! I should be happy for her instead. Like I reflected on earlier, Jigglypuff would be happier with someone else.

Perhaps we're never meant to be. I love her, but I'll have to accept that Kirby's the one she loves and cares for. That is the best reason to describe this. Never had I felt so broken hearted but I knew I'll have to get used to it. For the first time in forever, I felt a tear drip down my masked face, slightly stinging the skin on my cheek. I turned to the sunset, which dipped below the horizon leaving nothing but darkness that was once a beautiful sight.

And my hope.

Love is not worth the pain. I wished I never had grown attached to her that way. Now it is too late to reverse the consequences.

Perhaps feelings were a disgrace after all.


	2. Nintendoville

Bittersweet:

Jigglypuff's POV

--

I quickly finished my dinner with Kirby at the cafeteria. His patterns and routines were predictable and luckily I was correct. Kirby was inhaling plates of food at a time not bothering to notice me until every one of them was into his stomach. The waitresses must be shocked to witness such an appetite. They are not alone because I was in that same shock in the first tournament.

"Poyo!" He said cheerfully walking to my side with a big smile on his face. As he got out of his seat, a plate fell from the table and with quick reflexes, I caught it.

"Don't worry. It's all right now. Just be more careful next time okay?" I said to Kirby. "We should be heading to that movie now. Are you ready?" A 'poyo' was all it took to satisfy me.

The sun completely disappeared by the time we left the restaurant. In its place shone a glowing full moon surrounded by clusters of sparkling constellations. My mouth dropped a little to see such a sight and I smiled when Kirby tried to copy that reaction. He does that a lot lately and I think it's sweet. My favourite, preferably is him copying Dedede when he's trying to think he's dominate. It really does make me happy to see him develop more.

I've known Kirby since the first time I've been in these tournaments. We were the first to meet each other as I recall from my memories; ones in which I had not reflected on in a long while. How long ago it seemed when I received my invitation to join the tournaments as an official Smasher.

"Movie, poyo?"

Another improvement in Kirby is his ability to speak a few basic words or some he learned from others. That brought back memories of when the villains tried to teach him a swear word. Chaos had broken loose and a rebellion which included me, fought back against them. Since then, I made it my duty to discourage Kirby from uttering these words.

"All right Kirby, we do need to get a move on after all." We hurried together down the sidewalks of Nintendoville. This is such a grand city to visit. Until now, I never knew we could come here when we didn't have brawls scheduled. The Master Hand is careful not to overload us with more than we can handle, knowing we have our own life outside of the stadium.

I could not help but wonder what Meta Knight was doing right now. He was on the roof gazing into the sunset the last time I recall seeing him. For some strange reason, his loneliness bothers me. Seeing him all alone away from everyone else, all the time no matter what must not be good for his emotional health. I spoke with him a couple hours ago and he seemed so proud of my victory today. His speech repeated itself in my mind numerous times. I loved hearing his voice and how relaxing it was to hear it every time we shared time together.

"Okay, okay Kirby, I'm coming!" I said, smiling enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I've haven't been paying much attention to what's going on. I suppose today is one of those days."

"Poyokay!"

Again, I could understand what he meant. "Thank you." I handed in our tickets when we were asked and everything seemed to go perfectly as we both happily skipped through the doors into the movie room. Kirby made the right choice of what we would be viewing, a comedy with some romance mixed in.

The lights dimmed until the theatre was dark enough where I could barely see my hand in front of my face. How focused my eyes became on the moving images appearing on the screen. Yet as the confession scene drew nearer with every second that passed, Kirby showed no sign of sharing the excitement I was feeling. I shrugged and didn't think much of it. This was my reward so that's what mattered.

Everyone left the theatre and me and Kirby followed behind. For some reason, I felt a little upset. It was almost like my conscious was scolding me like I committed some kind of horrible act. Me and Kirby stayed silent the whole time we went back to the Smash Mansion. Not like this was a serious issue, Kirby kept smiling so maybe I'm getting too paranoid.

I said a quick thank you to Kirby and rushed to my bedroom to sort out my thoughts. From looking at the clock on the bedroom wall, I found out that it was almost midnight. The movie must have been longer than I expected, or maybe it was my daydreaming. When I looked towards the balcony, I noticed that Meta Knight was no where to be found which confused me greatly. We were roommates and every time the stars were shining beautifully as they were now, he always stood out there to witness it.

Seconds ticked by slowly and when the door quietly opened, I was startled. As Meta Knight made his way to the balcony, the clock struck twelve in the morning. He never looked my way but instead never took his focus off the constellations. Not only did that worry me, but he kept his cape wrapped around himself so tight, I could not see what colour his eyes were. This I had to discover for myself.

I took quiet and small footsteps towards the balcony. Normally I didn't feel nervous around Meta Knight, but something had to be wrong. Usually, he would say something to me or in tonight's case, how my evening at Nintendoville went. He told me I deserved the reward so for him to shut me out is perplexing.

As I advanced closer, he never made one movement to acknowledge that I was behind him. I felt like running away when I stood by his side, but my feet were too frozen to the ground, preventing me from going anywhere else.

Meta Knight's cape was no longer wrapped around himself, but allowed it to stay behind him. I tilted my gaze to see his eyes if perchance, they would hint at how he was feelings. I gasped seeing them a colour I never saw before; grey.

Swiftly he turned around, body tensing up. Even after seeing I was there, his eye colour never reverted back to its usual yellow. We stared at each other in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I apologize for not seeing you there Jigglypuff," he said to me, so softly, it was more like a whisper. "I have not been feeling well today."

"…Are you hurt or something? I'm worried about you. If you are hurt, you shouldn't be afraid to speak up." Too afraid to offend him, I trailed off rather than finishing my sentence.

"No, I'm not." I noticed the defensive tone mixed with fake calmness. I heard it so many times before. Could his usual behaviour always be an attempt to shove his own feelings from everyone's sight? Perhaps he always hurts, but no one would ever know the truth. Except me. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"From what I see, I know you're hiding something. Please, it's cruel to suffer all the time." Again, fear held me back.

"I told you I was fine Jigglypuff. You should not be worrying about me."

I put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look into my eyes. Then I noticed something strange about his eyes, something I never saw before. They still maintained the same light grey tint, but at the edges, they are a light shade of pink. Not the kind when he is amused which I easily could figure out, but the kind after…

"Have you been crying?" I asked him, not only startling him, but myself as well.

He pulled away from my grip as though I had not been holding him in place at all. "No," he said, definitely in denial. "I will hear no more on the subject. I suggest you go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

I obeyed, still annoyed how he evades his feelings like that. As I closed my eyes, I reflected on Nintendoville. Tonight had been more depressing than I thought. Even the movie upset me, and my conscious nagged at me the entire time which lead to me to conclusions that scared me. Maybe when Meta Knight said he was pleased about Nintendoville, he _lied_ to hide how he really felt. Maybe his behaviour tonight resulted from me going with Kirby to Nintendoville. I felt as though I was hurting another and that was probably the main reason why my conscious wouldn't allow me to enjoy myself.

Or should I say, _guilty conscious_.


	3. Hospital Room

**Author's Notes: Sorry this update was shorter than usual and later than expected but my novel is keeping me busy. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this one. This is more of a filler that will be important later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

**--**

Bittersweet:

Meta Knight's POV

As Jigglypuff lay down in her bed, I hated myself even more. I tried for so long to hide my true emotions, but I failed despite my attempts to calm myself down. To my disgust, more tears had poured down my sapphire face; so much that I had tear stains on my cheeks. Never had I broken down like that before and as every tear was shed, my anger became worse.

My eyes closed but sleep would not come. For an hour I tossed and turned under my covers. Soon I grew weary of the same routine and tossed the blankets off me. It took my full self control not to slam the door behind me when I left for the hallway.

I literally shook with rage by the time by the elevator. For the several years I lived, never had one emotion complicated my life. I cared for Kirby like my own son and I wanted him to live a happy life, but with the night at Nintendoville, it has become hard on me. With me developing feelings for Jigglypuff, I am unsure how to approach him.

The thought of me being jealous because of Nintendoville was inexcusable. I cannot afford to feel such a vile emotion. My fists tighten as that thought refused to leave me be. The urge to strike out, to unleash my built up emotions became intolerable. The need to hurt and inflict pain to anything took over my senses.

My arm extended towards the nearest window, shattering the glass upon impact. The pain ached so much and left several cuts on my arm. I felt faint seeing blood spread down my arm, staining the carpet below me. I gasped, and used my other arm to cover the injury. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, making my heart beat faster than it already was.

The figure came from my bedroom, indicating the one coming to see what happened was Jigglypuff. No...not her. She must not see me in this state. I looked down at my arm to see that the blood soaked through my gloves. My vision blurred and I felt dizzier from the pain. I slipped from consciousness and before I fell down to the floor, I heard a scream.

"No, Meta Knight!"

--

I opened my eyes and found the light considerably brighter than I was accustomed to. My eyes adjusted to see I was lying on a hospital bed with my left arm bandaged tightly. I tried to move, but the excruciating pain forced me to stay put. I groaned from the agony of my injured arm. Then I realized the glass not only hurt my arm, but my whole body had been affected. Bandages covered various parts of my body and it didn't help that my armour had been removed much to my embarrassment.

My eyes fully opened to see that Kirby and Jigglypuff both looked at me concerned, to my surprise. I expected them to be surprised at my appearance, but in my current condition, it is understandable. I looked away, preventing anyone from seeing my face.

"Are you all right?" Jigglypuff asked me after placing a hand on my arm, preventing me from moving anymore.

"I'm fine," I lied, hating myself even more. Lies never came out so much before and I detested hiding the truth from Jigglypuff. I finally noticed just how injured I was. My left arm completely was wrapped in thick bandages and one went across my back which felt uncomfortable. One of my cheeks had a band aid which I assume must have gone through my mask.

"You certainly are not 'fine!'" Jigglypuff shouted, shocking me. "I hear you screaming with no warning and when I come to see what's wrong, you're on the floor bleeding like crazy! I nearly suffered from a heart attack and Kirby burst into tears seeing you so hurt! What happened?!"

I couldn't speak. She never shouted at me before, throwing me off guard. I didn't know what to say. If I told her I hurt myself out of anger and emotional problems, I would be forced to spill out my true feelings. I bit my lip, almost making it bleed too. My eyes closed and a sigh escaped me.

"I...do not know what happened...I don't recall anything like that happening." My lies kept coming and I bit my lip even harder, drawing some blood this time around. Jigglypuff didn't notice because I drank it when she turned around to speak with the nurse. I never looked her way again. When she started to face me, I pulled the curtain to hide myself from the others.

I lifted my bandage covered my injured arm and the blood flowed again. My lips hovered over it craving the taste. I drank as much as I could, savouring the flavour. With a shaky grasp, the bandage dropped to the floor. I used my hand to pull the band aid from my cheek and continue there next. The taste calmed me, though the frenzy stimulated my senses and nerves. My mind relaxed and I lay against the pillow, eyes closing all the way.

The curtains were pushed aside, immediately awaking me from my little sleep. Jigglypuff gazed at me with an unreadable expression on her face, almost in disbelief. She held up the bandage I cast upon the ground carelessly. I gulped, especially seeing the shocked expression appearing upon her features.

"W-What happened? H-How did you?"

My lip trembled and I pulled the covers over myself. Instead of words escaping from my vocal, a shaky gasp replaced it. 'S-Stay away...it's for your own good. Please...for now."

"I am not afraid of you, no matter what you say. Something's happening to you...I don't know what but I'm guessing it may be related to the incident last night. You can trust me Meta Knight. If you tell us what the matter is, maybe we can help you."

"I am grateful for your concern, but I am fine now. Thank you for helping me." I sat up despite the chill of pain that swept through my body upon the movement. In a minute, I put all my armour on. Before I attached the mask on my face again, I quickly gave Jigglypuff a peck on the cheek. Instantly her face went red as did mine at the same time.

"Meta Knight..."

"I apologize." I turned away and left the room, stomach heaving the whole way. I noticed how broken the window had been when my arm went through it. I shuddered and continued down the hallway.

My actions were unforgivable and I knew Jigglypuff would never look at me again. After all, she already fell in love with Kirby and all I did was make everything worse.


	4. Stuttering Heartbeats

**Author's Notes: Yay, a quick update for once! I don't have school tomorrow so I decided to write another chapter before proceeding with my novel. This one has fluff so I hope you like it! The next chapter will be THE ONE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters or anything related.**

**--**

Bittersweet:

Jigglypuff's POV

Meta Knight left the hospital room quicker than he usually would on a normal circumstance. I could only watch his strange, peculiar behaviour in a blank, confused stare. No one I knew acted this weird but then again, I never knew anyone like Meta Knight. No one could ever be like him with his mysterious ways. I admit, they attract me so but with that, questions. Questions nothing more than unanswered interrogations not given an understandable response.

His cape wrapped around himself in his usual manner, only tighter. It gave off the impression he was restraining some sort of complicated emotion. I peeked around the corner and he already was out of sight. My footsteps were silent as I continued down the quiet hallway. The news of Meta Knight's injuries spread faster than I thought was possible. However, it should be no surprise. Rumours pass on frequently here.

I leaned against the wall, eyes wandering to the very spot where he had been hurt indicated by the rusty coloured stain on the carpet. Only then did I realize it had a black tinge to the red colouring. I never heard of blood being dark like that before, but maybe Meta Knight was a completely different species; one that couldn't be compared to the any other living being. My stare lasted on the spot until I felt a hand touch mine. I glanced up to see Kirby, still obviously concerned about his mentor.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Kirby. Too much on my mind I guess." My tone lost its enthusiasm and cheeriness. I couldn't be this down because of Meta Knight...Why did he concern me so much lately?

"Poyo..." Kirby said, holding out something to me. I turned my gaze to the bandage in Kirby's hand about to ask why he was carrying that around. I gasped, noticing what was so strange about it. I distinctly remembered the injury bleeding when I wrapped the bandage around Meta Knight's arm, but seeing it completely spotless sent shivers down my back.

"Something isn't right Kirby...something's wrong with him. I still keep wondering whether he inflicted this injury upon himself..." I sighed. Too much thinking worried me. I lay on my bed staring out the window at the cloudless, sunny sky but it did nothing to distract my mind. I lifted myself off my covers and gazed towards the other side of the room, where Meta Knight sat on his bed, not moving. His eyes were unmistakably green which I identified as him in deep thought. He intrigues me...especially now. I could tell he was exhausted and I completely sympathize with him. Meta Knight must be tired after so much happening to him in the last day. His injuries were hardly visible, mostly due to his armour. I remembered seeing him without any of it when he was taken to the hospital.

I thought he was cute...but at the time, I didn't notice. His eyes were so full of hurt and suffering. That much was evident in his solemn expression. I buried my face in my pillow.

"Why must you hide your suffering so much? The others care about you. You can tell us what's wrong." Realization hit me when he turned my way having said my thoughts allowed.

"Jigglypuff, what's bothering you? I noticed you seemed down today." Worry coloured Meta Knight's tone.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I turned to leave when he suddenly appeared in front of me. I gasped, taking a step backwards, my pupils microscopic.

"I'm not the only one to have noticed your unusual behaviour," he began, almost faltering for some strange reason. I looked away but his hands placed themselves on my shoulders, holding me in the same position. "Don't be afraid."

Those gentle words eased me, but at the same time caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. "I worry so much, but you mustn't dwell on my concerns. I know you suffer a lot as it is." His hands froze in place upon my shoulders.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied, meeting my gaze with reluctance. He sensed my discomfort as he lessened his grip. "I apologize for my behavior lately. It's inexcusable, especially at the hospital last night."

"You mean the kiss? No, there was nothing wrong with that..." His gloved hand softly touched my lips halting my response. For a moment, he seemed fascinated by the texture, but pulled away.

"...sorry..." he whispered almost inaudibly. "For a moment...I..." He hand dropped back to his side. I held the other hand, preventing him from pulling away again. I felt him tension up when I held his hand against my cheek. I could feel his heartbeat stutter in my grasp as I fingered the wrist carefully.

"Don't be..." I said in the same tone of whisper. "I suppose my behaviour is inexcusable as well."

"For you Jigglypuff, you don't need to be ashamed or restricted from such an experience. Me, on the other hand, cannot..." His eyes shone grey as he met my gaze again.

"Is that...it? You're ashamed of having feelings?" He turned to stone, figuratively speaking as my response registered in his mind.

Meta Knight instantly went defensive. "No, that's not...! I have my reasons and I prefer to leave it at that. Shame never came as an answer..."

"One that you won't accept." I spoke firmly. "I spent so long trying to figure out what you are...and I'm starting to reach conclusions in some aspects. You feel...so lonely being alone all the time. To me, I know if you lost someone you cared about, you'd be reluctant to feel that way again...I know that much for certain."

"You are more understanding than I thought..." His answer confirmed I was correct. I felt his hands slip from my grasp and onto my cheeks, stroking them softly. My breath literally was taken away. "Maybe, I shouldn't be as ashamed of my feelings..."

My eyes widened in shock when he lifted his mask allowing me to see his face. With hesitance, he let it drop to the floor. I reached towards him and he leaned in closer. I inhaled his sweet scent along his face and he pressed his cheek against mine, surprisingly warmer than I anticipated. I couldn't breathe as he wrapped his arms around me and tightly embrace me. His lips slowly approached mine, about to make affectionate contact.

This seemed like a completely different Meta Knight than I was accustomed to; unlike his distant, isolated and mistrusting self. My lips came closer to his and as his breath blew against my face, I blushed. To my surprise, he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine.

My face went beet red, but I kissed with the strongest amount of affection I could muster. His lips traveled along my cheek and then my jaw before resuming the kiss. I could only hold him close as he took the wind out of me.

Footsteps approached the doorway and we both turned to see that Kirby was standing there watching us kiss. I pulled away, conflicting emotions tormenting me. I forgot about Kirby and I was horribly afraid he'd be upset at seeing me and Meta Knight make out like that. He smiled cheerfully relieving me.

He turned and I thought he gave Meta Knight a thumbs up before leaving the room. I followed after him, mind blank for the longest moment. I realized...

Kirby did not know what love was. He cared for everyone equally and never meant anything romantic by the arrangement at Nintendoville. It was an act of kindness.

_No, I wouldn't think Kirby likes you that way. He always likes to celebrate accomplishments of others even if it is his worst enemy. Besides, Kirby is still too young to have developed those emotions._

He was right after all. I knew now that I never had fallen in love with Kirby, but with Meta Knight himself.

I hummed the whole way downstairs, feeling lighter inside. Now that I understood my feelings, it was only a matter of time until things would take a drastic twist for the both of us.


	5. Together

**Bittersweet:**

_Meta Knight's POV_

"...and then he decided to use a bomb to throw me out of bounds but I was too fast for him and dodged it. The he tried to crush me but because of my immense skill, he missed and fell of the edge. With triumph, I stood high in victory as my opponent fell off the stage from my skilled sword attacks. He was no match for me," Ike faintly said in the background.

Too focused in my reading, I hardly understood the gist of the conversation. From what I heard, Ike was trying to act as though he never lost the brawl against Bowser to boost his confidence to redeem his pride.

I continued to read. I was forced to be with the other swordsmen mainly by persuasion. Reluctantly I gave in so they would not bother me any longer. I remembered to keep my book in my cape so I could read throughout the conversation.

"You're such a liar. Who you think you're kidding Ike? We all know the bomb hit you when you let your guard down by turning around. Also, you were hit by Bowser's attack which sent you out of bounds." Both Marth and Link corrected him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ike stand up, obviously ticked. "Somebody help me! Hey Meta Knight, what do you think?"

I glanced up. "What are you talking about?"

"Were you even listening to anything we said at all?" Ike seemed to be in a bad mood from his loss.

"No," I replied, trying to read again. I could not regain any of my concentration to focus on the story I was reading. I sighed.

"You've been reading a book the whole time!" Ike said, hovering over my seat to see, but I turned away from him. He snapped his fingers in front of my masked face. I glared at him in my peripheral vision. "What's with you today? You haven't been yourself for the past week. You always seem like you're in some sort of trance."

"Ike, leave him be," Marth said, but he was ignored. Ike attempted to take the book to see the cover but I pulled away before he could move his hand. The others looked shocked by my quick reflexes. I realized that no one saw that before; a trait of being a monster. My other trait of being a monster is the need to drink blood when I am very angry. The day at the hospital flashed back into my memory.

The book dropped from my grasp accidentally from being so absorbed into my thoughts. Ike picked the book and began to read the title when I took it back before I could be embarrassed. Ever since I kissed Jigglypuff, I became interested in reading the _Twilight _series.

All morning, my thoughts drifted to her and the romantic moment we shared last week. Kirby interrupted before I could confess that I loved her. We had been rather awkward at being around each other ever since. I gazed outside the window, the sun began to set. I stepped outside making my way towards the beach. The air was warm; the kind I enjoyed to feel against my skin, particularly at sunset.

My face felt hotter with the mask on so I reached towards the straps and took it off. I lay down on the warm sand feeling so soft against my back. My posture finally relaxed and the decrease of tension felt so wonderful. I felt no craving for blood and for a moment, I felt completely happy and not cursed to being a monster.

As if my happiness was never meant to be, I pondered on more worrying thoughts such as telling Jigglypuff the truth. Her worried face in the hospital never erased itself from my memory and the image still remained clear whenever I closed my eyes. My conscience still held guilt from lying and hiding my concerns from Jigglypuff.

I sat up to see Jigglypuff standing by the shore gazing out at the sea. She smiled at me. Heart beating faster, I smiled shyly back too. Why did I feel so uneasy inside all the sudden? I sat beside her unable to resist her presence. The mask stayed at my side, off my face. I didn't feel so embarrassed with it off when we were alone. She was the only one I trusted in this tournament.

She smiled at me again, the sun illuminating her face. I admit that Jigglypuff was beautiful, and the urges became overpowering to abstain from stroking her cheek. My hand traced the edges of the cheeks, along the jaw and making its way to her lips. She gasped from the affectionate and less hesitant touch but my other hand held her still.

"Stay still...don't move..." I whispered, romantic urges beginning to take me over. She obeyed and froze in the exact position with the exception of breathing and slight tremble in her posture. My cheek softly stroked against hers and I relaxed in her arms, which held me close. I sat up and kept my distance, knowing if I didn't, the urge to kiss her wouldn't be resistible.

Jigglypuff gazed at me with a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

To restrain my emotions, my jaw tightened. I hoped my need for blood would not torment me again, especially now. "N-No. Nothing's wrong!" My tone seemed harsher, and only I knew that for certain because of her shocked, astounded expression.

"Are you in pain or something?" She asked me. I forgot my mask was off and my expressions were visible. I realized my expression was an evident sign that I was in pain, but emotionally. Jigglypuff wished to hug me, to make the hurt disappear but my strange behaviour held her back and I could empathize with that.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff." I sighed, gazing out at the setting sun. "For so long, I have been hiding my pain and worries. I cannot deny anymore that I lied. To be honest, I am truly afraid..." Perhaps I told her too much. It felt both wonderful to voice my fears aloud, but unnerving at the same time.

She held me tightly to her, knowing I didn't mind now. I leaned against her warm cheek, eyes closed halfway. I never expected my true self locked away to surface in my lifetime. I inhaled the attracting scent, strongest around her lips in particular. "I knew...I knew you were troubled. I didn't want to pursue the subject in case it would bother you."

"Answer my question honestly. Would you accept me the same if I said that I was a monster designed to drink blood when angered? One made to assassinate those fighting for freedom?"

"Yes." No doubt or fear was heard in her tone; rather a strong sense of confidence. "Is that you acted so strange in the hospital last week?"

I nodded. "That's exactly correct. I was angered that night, unable to sleep. My emotions were conflicting, impossible to tolerate. I needed to taste blood. Instead of harming someone else, I inflicted the pain upon myself as not to hurt anyone, especially you. It all started last week when you won your first brawl. I was very proud of you." For a brief second, I smiled.

"By then, I began to fall in love with you, but by instinct, I kept silent about it. When you told me about going with Kirby to Nintendoville, deep down it depressed me. My feelings became a disgrace to me and it tormented me. After winding up in the hospital, I _drank_ the blood from my injuries, but I feared you would hate me if I told you what I really was then. Last week, I realized I truly loved you, but I didn't know how you felt...I-I've seen everyone I knew die when I was in the war...I feared...losing someone important to me again..."

My eyes burned with tears, ones that betrayed me. As I forced them back, Jigglypuff's lips connected to mine. I immediately blushed from the unexpected gesture, but I gladly accepted it. Maybe we can be together after all. I felt pleasant chills rush down my back as my lips returned the romantic passion held inside me for so long. We lay down against the warm sand, continuing to hold each other tightly.

"Meta Knight, I love you too...You were right...about Kirby not developing emotions like love yet. When we watched a romance movie, he didn't seem to understand. That night, I knew I loved you. My conscience did not let me enjoy myself at Nintendoville because it was hurting you. I...understand now. Please forgive me. I caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry."

My lips hovered over hers. "I forgive you." I chuckled when she blushed. I was happy to be alone, with her, open with my feelings. With no hesitation, I kissed her.

The sun completely set that had once been my sorrow, my pain. In the end, I'm grateful I became this attached to her, despite what we both had to endure.

Perhaps emotions could work to my advantage after all. I would only change for the better from this point on.

**Bloopers:**

My heart rate increased seeing Jigglypuff's sparking eyes gazing at me. I was speechless so I waited for her to speak first. I was never one to socialize often and mainly spoke when spoken to. I followed that rule for too long.

"Oh h-hi Meta Knight. How was your day so far?" Jigglypuff asked me, smiling beautifully.

"Boring," I replied, quick and to the point like I normally did. I never was one to ramble on any subject either. "How was yours?"

Jigglypuff beamed happily and walked to my side. "Oh my day was great! Thank you for asking. Guess what? I got to play Guitar Hero!"

"That's wonderful Jigglypuff! I am pleased to hear that," I praised her. If I could never be with her, I could still support her when needed. It was better than nothing.

"You were watching me, weren't you?" She asked tone still excessively bubbly and cheerful. Her smile sent a pleasant chill throughout my body.

I...liked it...a lot. I felt myself blush again and I looked down at the ground trying to recollect my thoughts. "Yes, I was there Jigglypuff. I knew you were going to win that match."

"...Really? But I was against Dedede. No one was expecting me to win that!"

"I had faith in you from the very beginning. I saw how determined you were to improve in your skills with the guitar and I admire that. You have the capability of accomplishing many things Jigglypuff. You need to believe in yourself first." I gazed into her eyes again, expression serious. "I do notice that you seem to worry about attempting expert. Do not worry about that. You need to work for what you believe in though others may not agree with you. You must not dwell on that. If you are truly happy with yourself, does everyone else' opinion really matter? You have natural talent Jigglypuff and I know you will continue to develop for the better."

"Wow, Meta Knight, I never heard you say so much before," Jigglypuff said, giggling softly. "You are right about believing in myself. I will be sure to use that advice. If others thought about things just like you, no one would freak out trying to play expert."

My heart threatened to stop from sudden shock. Did Jigglypuff...really say that? She just complimented me...It felt so good to be praised and it nearly overwhelmed me. I looked down again, face beet red. "Thank you Jigglypuff. That was very kind of you to say that."

Jigglypuff smiled. "No problem!" Then she looked sad and made eye contact with me. "Say, since you're good at giving advice, could you help me out? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I think...someone _did try _expert and had a heart attack." Jigglypuff fiddled with her hands fearfully. "I'm not sure if he will survive but then again, he probably makes everyone feel that way."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, sudden nervousness filling every part of my being.

She looked down embarrassed. "It's...the Master Hand. He seemed more than ecstatic that I won the match today and wanted to buy me my own Wii and Guitar Hero World Tour. Does that seem like he thinks of me that way to you? Does this sound like a date?"

I burst into gales of laughter causing me to lose control. However, I could not stop. "No, I wouldn't think the Master Hand likes you that way. He always likes to get ripped off when shopping. Besides, the Master Hand is still too broke to buy that for you."

"What? Does that mean he lied? I guess I'll have to give him my regards won't I? Do you know where I could find some kind of weapon?"

I nodded, trying my best to hide my urge to laugh. "Very well then. King Dedede left his hammer in his bedroom and the door is unlocked."

"Thanks!" As she proceeded to go downstairs to search for the hammer, I would assume, I laughed so hard, tears flowed down my cheeks. I never experienced this before and it felt wonderful.

The Master Hand could be heard screaming from below the roof.

"Nooooooooooo, my Nintendo Wii! That cost a fortune. How am I going to play expert now?"

**

"All right Master Hand, we do need to get out of debt." We hurried together down the sidewalks of Nintendoville. This is such a grand city to visit. Until now, I never knew we could come here when we didn't have brawls scheduled. The Master Hand is careful not to overload us with more than we can handle, knowing we have our own life outside of the stadium.

I could not help but wonder what Meta Knight was doing right now. He was on the roof gazing into the sunset the last time I recall seeing him. For some strange reason, his loneliness bothers me. Seeing him all alone away from everyone else, all the time no matter what must not be good for his emotional health. I spoke with him a couple hours ago and he seemed so amused by me playing Guitar Hero. His speech repeated itself in my mind numerous times. I loved hearing his voice and how relaxing it was to hear it every time we shared time together.

"Okay, okay Master Hand, I'm coming!" I said, smiling enthusiastically. "I'm sorry I've haven't been paying much attention to what's going on. I suppose today is one of those days."

"Don't let it happen again! Now hurry up!"

Again, I could understand what he meant. "Thank you." The Master Hand handed over his bank card when he was asked and everything seemed to go perfectly as we both happily skipped through the doors into the bank room. The Master Hand made the right choice of what we would do; paying off his debt built up over who knows how long.

The lights dimmed until the bank was dark enough where I could barely see my hand in front of my face. How focused my eyes became on the doors. Yet as the Master Hand gave the money to pay his debt, he began to twitch, just like the Crazy Hand always did. I shrugged and didn't think much of it. This was what was best so that's what mattered.

Everyone left the bank and me and the Master Hand followed behind. For some reason, I felt a little upset. It was almost like my conscious was scolding me like I committed some kind of horrible act. Me and the Master Hand stayed silent the whole time we went back to the Smash Mansion. Not like this was a serious issue, the Master Hand kept buying Wii products so maybe I'm getting too paranoid.

I said a quick thank you to the Master Hand for buying me a Wii and rushed to my bedroom to sort out my thoughts. From looking at the clock on the bedroom wall, I found out that it was almost midnight. The deposit and shopping must have been longer than I expected, or maybe it was my daydreaming. When I looked towards the balcony, I noticed that Meta Knight was no where to be found which confused me greatly. We were roommates and every time the stars were shining beautifully as they were now, he always stood out there to witness it.

Seconds ticked by slowly and when the door broke down with such a large crash, I was startled. As Meta Knight made his way to the balcony, the clock struck twelve in the morning and broke; the batteries falling to the ground. He never looked my way but instead never took his focus off the new Wii. Not only did that worry me, but he kept his cape wrapped around himself so tight, I could not see what colour his eyes were. This I had to discover for myself.

"So the Master Hand bought a new Wii? Were you planning on playing Guitar Hero?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Mind if I join you? On expert of course."

"But you said…"

"I lied."

**

The thought of me being daring to play expert because of having the opportunity to play Guitar Hero was inexcusable. I cannot afford to make a fool out of myself like that. My fists tighten as that thought refused to leave me be. The urge to strike out, to unleash my built up emotions became intolerable. The need to hurt and inflict pain to anything took over my senses.

My arm extended towards the nearest window, guitar in hand, shattering the glass upon impact. The pain ached so much and left several cuts on my arm. I felt faint seeing the broken pieces fall to the carpet below me. I gasped, and used my other arm to cover the damage. Screams echoed through the hallway, making my heart beat faster than it already was.

The figure came from my bedroom, indicating the one coming to see what happened was Jigglypuff. No...not her. She must not see her gift in such a state. I looked down at my arm to see that the guitar broken. I slipped from consciousness and before I fell down to the floor, I heard a scream.

"No, not my guitar!"

--

I opened my eyes and found the light considerably brighter than I was accustomed to. My eyes adjusted to see I was lying in jail with my left arm bandaged tightly. I tried to move, but the excruciating pain forced me to stay put. I groaned from the agony of my injured arm. Then I realized the glass not only hurt my arm, but I was responsible for the broken guitar. Bandages covered various parts of my body and it didn't help that my armour had been removed much to my embarrassment.

My eyes fully opened to see that the Master Hand and Jigglypuff both looked at me angry, to my surprise. I expected them to be hovering over the guitar, but thanks to my actions, it is understandable. I looked away, preventing anyone from seeing my face.

"How could you do that to my new guitar?" Jigglypuff asked me seizing my arm, preventing me from moving anymore.

"Dedede paid me to do it," I lied, relieving myself even more. Lies never came out so much before and hiding the truth from Jigglypuff was what I had to do. I finally noticed just how broken the guitar was. Button's broken and strum bar disconnected.

My left arm completely was wrapped in thick bandages and one went across my back which felt uncomfortable. One of my cheeks had a band aid which I assume must have gone through my mask.

"You certainly were not paid to do that!'" Jigglypuff shouted, shocking me. "I hear you screaming like Donkey Kong was eating you for breakfast with no warning and when I come to see what's wrong, you're on the floor bleeding like crazy ruining my guitar! I nearly suffered from a heart attack and Kirby burst into tears seeing me so upset!"

I couldn't speak. She never shouted at me before, throwing me off guard. I didn't know what to say. If I told her I broke the guitar out of boredom, I would be forced to spill out my true feelings. I bit my lip, almost making it bleed too. My eyes closed and a scream escaped me.

"I...do not know what happened...I don't recall anything like that happening." My lies kept coming and I bit my lip even harder, drawing some soda this time around. Jigglypuff didn't notice because I drank it when she turned around to speak with the nurse. I never looked her way again. When she started to face me, I pulled the curtain to hide myself from seeing her expression.

I lifted my bandage covered my injured arm and the blood flowed again. My lips hovered over it craving the taste. I drank as much as I could, savouring the flavour. With a shaky grasp, the bandage dropped to the floor. I used my hand to pull the band aid from my cheek and continue there next. The taste calmed me, though the frenzy stimulated my senses and nerves. My mind relaxed and I lay against the pillow, eyes closing all the way.

The curtains were pushed aside, immediately awaking me from my little sleep. Jigglypuff gazed at me with an unreadable expression on her face, almost in disbelief. She held up the bandage I cast upon the ground carelessly. I gulped, especially seeing the shocked expression appearing upon her features.

"W-What happened? H-How did you?"

My lip trembled and I pulled the covers over myself. Instead of words escaping from my vocal, a laugh replaced it. "I took magic lessons and made it all disappear."

"That's not true! That's impossible."

**

"Jigglypuff, what's bothering you? I noticed you seemed down today." Worry coloured Meta Knight's tone.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I turned to leave when he suddenly appeared in front of me. I gasped, taking a step backwards, my pupils microscopic.

"I'm not the only one to have noticed your unusual behaviour," he began, almost faltering for some strange reason. I looked away but his hands placed themselves on my shoulders, holding me in the same position. "Is it your guitar?"

Those words angered me. "Do you have to bring that subject up? I came _this _close to disagree to have you sentenced you to jail. I worry so much; especially my belongings. You know I suffer a lot as it is." His hands froze in place upon my shoulders.

"Must you hold a grudge for that?" he replied, meeting my gaze with reluctance. He sensed my anger as he lessened his grip. "I apologize for my behavior lately. It's inexcusable, especially at the hospital last night."

"You mean the guitar? Yes, there was something wrong with that! It was a gift!"

"...sorry..." he whispered almost inaudibly. "I truly didn't mean to do that." His hand dropped back to his side. I held the other hand, preventing him from pulling away again. I felt him tension up when I held his hand against my cheek. I could feel his heartbeat stutter in my grasp as I fingered the wrist carefully.

"Don't be..." I said in the same tone of whisper. "I suppose my behaviour is inexcusable as well."

My eyes widened as Meta Knight took a step backwards and step on the Nintendo Wii.

"H-How could you do that? That Wii cost a lot of money!!!" He turned to stone, figuratively speaking as my response registered in his mind.

Meta Knight instantly went defensive. "Sorry...! I have my reasons and I prefer to leave it at that."

"One that I won't accept." I spoke firmly. "I spent so long trying to be patient...and I'm starting to reach conclusions in some aspects. You do this on purpose to test me. I know that much for certain."

"You liar..." His answer confirmed I was correct. I felt his hands slip from my grasp about to grab a pillow. "Shall we duel then?"

"You're on!" I swung a few blows at him and vice versa. My eyes widened in shock when my strike lifted his mask allowing me to see his face. With hesitance, he struck at me again. I reached towards him and he leaned in closer. I raised my pillow his face and he did the same, surprisingly more serious than I anticipated. I couldn't breathe as I landed on the bed. His pillow slowly approached mine, about to make to swing again.

This seemed like a completely different Meta Knight than I was accustomed to. Something had to be done.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

I glared, but striking with the strongest amount of power I could muster. His pillow swung against my cheek and then my jaw before resuming the attack. I could only hold my pillow close as a defence while he took the wind out of me.

Footsteps approached the doorway and we both turned to see that Kirby was standing there watching us fight. I pulled away, guilty. I forgot about Kirby and I was horribly afraid he'd be upset at seeing me and Meta Knight brawl like that. He smiled cheerfully relieving me. If the Master Hand knew we did that, he'd send us to jail.

He turned and I thought he gave Meta Knight a thumbs down before leaving the room. I followed after him, mind blank for the longest moment. I realized...

Kirby did not know what Guitar Hero was. He cared for every game equally and never meant anything romantic by the arrangement at playing the Wii. It was an act of kindness.

_No, I wouldn't think Kirby likes Guitar Hero that way. He always likes to celebrate accomplishments of others even if it is his worst enemy. Besides, Kirby is still too young to have completed expert."_

He was right after all. I knew now that I never had fallen in love with Meta Knight, but with Guitar Hero itself.

I hummed the whole way downstairs, feeling lighter inside. Now that I understood my feelings, it was only a matter of time until things would take a drastic twist for me and the Nintendo Wii.

**

"...and then he decided to use his finger to throw me out of bounds but I was too fast for him and he got it stuck in the ground. The he tried to eat me but because of my poor skill, he succeeded and I fell off the edge. With triumph, I stood high in victory as my opponent fell off the stage from my poor sword attacks. He was too hard for me," Ike faintly said in the background.

Too bored in my reading, I understood the gist of the conversation. From what I heard, Ike was trying to sulk that he lost the brawl against Bowser to boost his confidence and redeem his pride.

I continued to read. I was forced to be with the other swordsmen mainly by persuasion. Reluctantly I gave in so they would bother me. I remembered to keep my book in my mask so I could read throughout the conversation.

"You're such a weakling. Who you think you're kidding Ike? We all know the finger hit you when you let your guard down by turning around. Also, you were sucked up by Kirby's inhale which sent you out of bounds." Both Marth and Link corrected him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ike stand up, obviously ticked. "Somebody help me! Hey Meta Knight, what do you think?"

I glanced up. "Go away."

"Were you even listening to anything we said at all?" Ike seemed to be in a bad mood from his loss.

"I didn't care," I replied, trying to read again. I could not regain any of my concentration to focus on the story I was reading. I laughed.

"You've been reading a book the whole time!" Ike said, hovering over my seat to see, but I turned away from him. He snapped his head in front of my masked face. I smiled at him in my peripheral vision. "What's with you today? You haven't been yourself for the past week. You always seem like you're in some sort of trance."

"Ike, please continue." Marth said, but he was obeyed. Ike attempted to take the book to see the cover but I tripped before he could move his hand. The others looked shocked by my clumsy reflexes. I realized that no one saw that before; a trait of being a bookwork. My other trait of being a bookworm is the need to drink blood when I am very bored. The day at the hospital flashed back into my memory.

The book dropped from my grasp accidentally from being so absorbed into my thoughts. Ike picked the book and began to read the title when I took it back before I could be embarrassed. Ever since I broke Jigglypuff's Wii, I became interested in reading the _Mama Luigi _series.

All morning, my thoughts drifted to her and the fight we shared last week. Kirby interrupted before I could do the finishing blow. We had been rather awkward at being around each other ever since. I gazed outside the window, the sun began to set. I stepped outside making my way towards the beach. The air was too cold; the kind I hated to feel against my skin, particularly at sunset.

My face felt colder with the mask on so I reached towards the straps and took it off. I lay down on the chilly sands feeling so rough against my back. My posture finally stiffened and the increase of tension felt so wonderful. I felt a craving for blood and for a moment, I felt completely like the Crazy Hand.

As if my senile moment was never meant to be, I pondered on more funny thoughts such as telling Jigglypuff about Mama Luigi. Her worried face in the hospital never erased itself from my memory and the image still remained clear whenever I opened my eyes. My conscience still held anger from fighting and hiding my Wii from Jigglypuff.

I sat up to see Jigglypuff standing by the shore gazing out at the sea. She glared at me. Heart beating faster, I glared back too. Why did I feel so uneasy inside all the sudden? I sat beside her unable to resist her presence. The mask stayed at my side, off my face. I didn't feel so embarrassed with it off when we were alone. She was the only one I attacked on purpose in this tournament.

She glared at me again, the sun illuminating her face. I admit that Jigglypuff was beautiful, and the urges became overpowering to abstain from laughing. My hand traced the edges of the cheeks, along the jaw and making its way to her lips. She screamed from the affectionate and less hesitant touch but my other hand held her still.

"Move..." I whispered, dangerous urges beginning to take me over. She obeyed and froze in the exact position with the exception of breathing and slight tremble in her posture. My cheek softly stroked against hers and I relaxed in her arms, which held me close. I sat up and kept my distance, knowing if I didn't, the urge to laugh wouldn't be resistible.

Jigglypuff gazed at me with a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

To restrain my emotions, my jaw tightened. I hoped my need for laughter would not torment me again, especially now. "N-No. Nothing's wrong!" My tone seemed harsher, and only I knew that for certain because of her shocked, astounded expression.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked me. I forgot my mask was off and my expressions were visible. I realized my expression was an evident sign that I was humoured, but emotionally. Jigglypuff wished to fight me, to make the hurt appear but my strange behaviour held her back and I could empathize with that.

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff." I sighed, gazing out at the setting sun. "For so long, I have been hiding my Wii. I cannot deny anymore that I lied. To be honest, I am truly afraid you would steal mine..." Perhaps I told her too much. It felt both terrifying to voice my confessions aloud, but unnerving at the same time.

"Answer my question honestly. Would you accept me the same if I said that I stole your Wii and kept it for myself? One made to assassinate those belonging to others?"

"No!" Doubt and fear was heard in her tone; rather a strong sense of confidence. "Is that you acted so strange in the bedroom last week?"

"Oh no..." I whispered. Jigglypuff took out a hammer from no where and got ready to chase me.

"You owe me mask boy," she said menacingly. "All of this was your fault."

I had to run now. Either that, or my Nintendo Wii would be at stake. The last thing I wanted to do was revert to GameBoy Advance.


End file.
